As an environment-friendly energy source, solar cell modules have attracted increasing attention in recent years.
A solar cell module includes: a module body including solar cells; and a frame provided around the module body. In a usual practice, the frame is formed by connecting four frame pieces, which are provided on the sides of the module body. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-294455 (Patent Document 1) discloses frames that are connected together by screws.